I Am Kurokami Medaka
The 156th Suggestion: I Am Kurokami Medaka (私は黒神めだか, Watashi wa Kurokami Medaka) is the one hundred and fifty-sixth chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Momozono stands before the other two suitors as the game begins. Composing herself, Medaka does not answer Momozono's taunts. Wanizuka, in her duty as secretary, records the game's rules onto a tablet. To determine the order of turns in the game, Udou holds out four cards the players to select. Drawing a three of clubs from Udou, it is determined that Kotobuki will go third. Drawing a four of diamonds from Udou, it is determined that Momozono will go fourth. Drawing a two of hearts from Udou, it is determined that Yuzuriha will go second. Drawing an ace of spades from Udou, it is determined that Medaka will go first. Seeing Medaka draw an ace, Naze remarks that she has good luck as usual.The four each take a seat at a table as the game starts. Wanizuka and Torai talk about what strategies could make winning easier; though Wanizuka's suggestions earn her chastisement from both Ajimu and Naze, though Naze admits that Wanizuka's suggested strategy has some merit. Kumagawa comments on possible strategies, pointing out that Momozono's position allows her to attack Medaka directly, while Ajimu wonders what Medaka will do. Medaka chooses to leave the room, promising to return in time for her turn. Her actions surprise everyone, and annoy Momozono. Angered by Medaka's behavior, Momozono makes an offer of alliance to the other two suitors. Emukae is appalled, while Naze grows concerned. Medaka returns at the right time, and submits her word. Accused by Nienami of cheating, Medaka has Udou join her outside. As Medaka continues to leave each time after her turn, Kumagawa and Ajimu wonder at what her plan is. The game goes forward without a hitch, each player putting forward a word at each hour. As Medaka prepares to leave the room once more, Kanaino expresses her distaste for Medaka's actions. Despite Kanaino's complaints, Udou admits that Medaka is doing noting in violation of the rules, and therefore cannot stop her. Medaka is stopped by Torai, who is also upset by Medaka's tactics, and asks if she intends to win shamefully. Kumagawa wonders why Torai is so adamant about challenging Medaka; Ajimu theorizes that she probably a supporter of the old Medaka. Medaka declares that she will not fight a fight that shames her friends; that has never changed. At Hakoniwa Academy, Kajiki meets with Maguro and Hakama to discuss the second Jet Black Wedding Feast, Kajiki having ordered Maguro not to interfere. He makes mention of breaking through the schemes of the Ge'hyoukai, the branch families, and "him", and admits that, while he is sulking that Medaka seems to care more about Fukurou Tsurubami than himself, he has always been her only true father. Characters in Order of Appearance #Kakegae Yuzuriha #Joutou Kotobuki #Momo Momozono #Medaka Kurokami #Shori Wanizuka #Kudaki Torai #Kujira Kurokami #Mukae Emukae #Sui Kanaino #Mogura Kugurugi #Bukiko Udou #Misogi Kumagawa #Najimi Ajimu #Namanie Nienami #Maguro Kurokami #Hakama Shiranui #Kajiki Kurokami Category:Chapters